sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Emeralds
The Chaos Emeralds (カオスエメラルド, Kaosu Emerarudo) are seven ancient relics of great power, from the Sonic Pokémon series. The Chaos Emeralds have mystical properties and abilities, and the holder of them all can use them for a large variety of things, such as creating a powerful super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space. Due to the immense powers they possess, they are usually the target of villains, who desire them to fuel their own evil ambitions, and of heroes, who want to keep them away from the villains and use them for good. After the conclusion of a story, the emeralds tend to scatter themselves, and as such, the Chaos Emeralds became necessary plot devices, characters often collect them again and that trend has continued throughout the series. They also possesse the ability to transform Sonic or Shadow, amongst others into their super selves. They are somewhat oppisite to the Sol Emeralds. Background The Chaos Emeralds' background is shrouded in mystery, and they are known to have existed for millennia along with the larger Master Emerald. The emeralds' power has been passed down intp legend, and the power all seven Chaos Emeralds have together have been described from the emergence of a mysterious power to nothing short of a miracle. It is said on many occasions that those whom manages to harness all seven Chaos Emeralds would gain ultimate power. While it remains unknown when, how and possibly why the Chaos Emeralds were created, it is known they predate the Master Emerald and that they have played a large role in different civilizations and events throughout known history (it's implied in the movie Arceus and the Jewel of Life ''that Arceus created the Chaos Emeralds, as well as the Master Emerald). It has been revealed that ancient civilizations such as the Echidnas and the Babylonians that existed thousands of years prior to the games knew about the Chaos Emeralds, along with the Black Arms, who have visited Earth for at least 2,000 years. The Nocturnus Clan who existed over 4,000 years prior to the series have also been known to have been experimenting with the Chaos Emeralds. The emeralds also have a connection to the Gaia Temples, which are supposed to go back ten thousands of years. It is said that in the far ancient past, the Chaos Emeralds was used for many evil puposes. When the gods witnessed this misuse, they created the Master Emerald to control the Chaos Emeralds and balance out their power. Over 4,000 year prior to the beginning of the series, the Chaos Emeralds had come to rest at the Emerald Shrine with the Master Emerald on what would become Angel Island for an unknown amount of time. It is known that even in these ancient times, the emeralds and their power was well known and revered in throughout the world. Due to this, the leader of the Knuckles Tribe, chief Pachacamac the Echidna and his followers tried to take the emeralds to gain undisputed power, but in the process they angered the guardian of the Emerald Shrine, Chaos, who used the Chaos Emeralds to destroy their civilization in vengeance, before being sealed in the Master Emerald by Tikal the Echidna. This also marked the earliest known use of the Chaos Emeralds. After this event, the emeralds were named Chaos Emeralds by the remaining echidnas due to their connection with Chaos, and have since been primarily guarded by the echidnas. According to legend, the ancient saying associated with the Chaos Emeralds and the larger Master Emerald is "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos." The meaning of this saying is further clarified by the Master Emerald's power to neutralize the Chaos Emeralds, and in where their ability is described as being able to "transform thoughts into power." While the Chaos Emeralds can lie around basically anywhere. Even alone, their power is unmatched by pretty much anything else in the universe, except perhaps by the Master Emerald, which is just as powerful as all seven Chaos Emeralds, if not more, the Wisps' Hyper-Go-On energy and the Power of the Stars. The Chaos Emeralds in themselves are usually used for laser radii or nuclear-based weapons of mass destruction (in Doctor Eggman's case), experimentation and energy supplement (in Team Rocket's case), summoning and controlling Pokemon and Legendary Pokemon (in the cases of Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma), Chaos Powers (normally the case with Shadow the Hedgehog), and letting people turn into their Super forms (Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles etc.). The Chaos Emeralds are also somehow tied to Legendary Pokemon, as shown throughout the series that the emeralds played an important role in most Legendary Pokemon appearances. Powers and traits Each Chaos Emerald is said to possess mystical properties and contains unlimited amounts of highly potent and powerful Chaos Energy that is said to give life to all things. The main power of each Chaos Emerald is described as being able to “transform thoughts into power”, implying they have some form of reality-warping capability. This allows them to perform certain feats, such as showing visions, perform rituals and even revive the recently deceased. Foremost, however, this power allows the Chaos Emeralds to generate the Chaos Energy they contain, making it the source of the emeralds vast energies. This makes the Chaos Emeralds an everlasting source of pure energy and enables them to float in the air by themselves. This energy can be harnessed from the Chaos Emeralds, either by their wielders, or machinery and can be used for various purposes. This energy can even be drawn and reacted from the emeralds without physical contact and be done so over great distances, but they still have to be in close vicinity to the user. When someone harnesses the power of one or more of the Chaos Emeralds, they can perform different Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control, and occasionally get their own abilities enhanced. When absorbing all seven Chaos Emeralds, they can initiate a super transformation, which usually gives a person the power to fly, near invincibility, increased Chaos Powers and improved physical - and special abilities. These transformations, however does not last for long, as they quickly consume energy and requires ring energy to be maintained over longer periods of time. The energies of these super transformations can also be given from one super form to another to allow that person to achieve a super form of his own The energy of the emeralds can also be harnessed to power machines, making it possible to power various types of powerful and advanced machinery that normally would be impossible to use, due to the immense amounts of energy they require, such as the Eclipse Cannon. The emeralds can also be used to power Pokemon, especially Legendary Pokemon The Chaos Emeralds can also affect Legendary Pokemon, depending on how it is being used to the Pokemon's advantage. The emeralds can power up them, allow the wielder of the emeralds to control and summon the Legendary Pokemon (ex. Cyrus of Team Galactic used the Chaos Emeralds, along with Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs to summon Dialga and Palkia, then used the emeralds to enhance his Red Chain's control over the Pokemon), drain the Pokemon of its energy or heal the Pokemon. The emeralds also possess a vast healing power, as shown when Sonic, on one occasion, in his Super form, used them in a ritual with the Celebi from the past and future to heal Celebi's body and revive it when it died in ''Sonic Pokemon 4Ever. The type of Chaos Energy the Chaos Emeralds can produce is based on thoughts/emotions. Positive thoughts, such as friendship and caring, generate positive energies, and negative thoughts, such as anger and hatred, generate negative energies. If the Chaos Emeralds is absent of the negative energies (or possibly positive energies), or all of their energy, the emeralds will become gray, pale and apparently powerless. The only know ways to restore the emeralds from this state is through peoples thoughts, or the Gaia Temples. The Chaos Emeralds also appear to amplify their own power, the more there are used in the process. This is mainly demonstrated with the Eclipse Cannon: With five emeralds it could destroy a large city, with six emeralds it could blow up half of the moon and with all seven emeralds it could destroy planets and pierce stars. Each Chaos Emerald is linked to each other, and as stated by Tails, act like magnets that can attract each other, giving them magnetic characteristics. This allowed for example Tails to locate Dr. Eggman’s location on Space Colony ARK because he had some Chaos Emeralds in his possession. However, the Chaos Emeralds are capable of reacting to each other. Whenever Chaos Emeralds are brought together without being given time to adapt to each other's presence, they release immense quantities of energy. (This concept however the Chaos Emeralds are brought together with no ill effects) Because of the huge power emanating from each emerald, creating radars to track them are relatively simple (Rouge, Tails and Dr. Eggman all had one, and Tails used one again). Collecting The Chaos Emeralds echoed their role as objects that were sought after by all parties. For unknown or unexplained reasons, after the Chaos Emeralds have played their part in the story in the games, the users of them apparently lose the possession of the emeralds, and they have to be collected again. Also, all seven being in one place results in them releasing energy that push them away from each-other. This is likely the way of creating an explanation as to why the Chaos Emeralds end up scattering, as they just seem to mysteriously scatter for no reason. Thus, another explanation could possibly be that Sonic himself hides them so their power won't fall into the wrong hands, and so all of them won't be in one group for "easy picking." This is also backed up where Sonic scattered the Chaos Emeralds throughout the universe while he and Shadow was using Chaos Control to prevent the ARK from crashing to the planet, so nobody wouldn't get a hold of them again. Another reason why the Chaos Emeralds are spread is because they have magnetic qualities; after each use of the Chaos Emeralds, the resulted merge of the emeralds and their power forces them to repel themselves from their shared location, so they tend to scatter themselves after each use. While that's generally why they scatter, while trying to stop the ARK from falling, Sonic and Shadow used Chaos Control to bring it away from the planet's atmosphere, Sonic also used Chaos Control on the emeralds and scattered them across the galaxy in order that they would never be used again; which later at the beggining at the Metal Head saga, came to be a mistake Sonic hade ever made. Later during the Metal Head saga, the Emeralds are scattered again by a gravity warp created during a battle between Super Sonic and Dark Oak (probably Sonic also had that planned too, in order to keep Dark Oak from taking them from him; at that time, Dark Oak was too powerful for Sonic to defeat even when he was in his Super Form). In the Series In the Chaos Saga, Knuckles has a vision of the past showing Tikal at the Emerald Shrine. The 7 Chaos Emeralds are there, but quite different than the modern ones. They appear much larger, are shaped differently. Colors The Emerald colors were: Dark Blue, Cyan, Yellow, Purple, Red, White and Green. Artificial Emeralds It is possible to create synthetic Chaos Emeralds with the same wavelength and properties as the originals, but with less power. This has been proven by both Tails and the Metal Heads. However, the Metal Head-made Emeralds seem to phase out after use, becoming fragile and useless. The Metal Head-made Emeralds seem to only have negative energy inside them as Sonic became Dark Super Sonic when he used a hoard of their fake Emeralds. Guardians The Chaos Emeralds were originally guarded by Chaos, a Chao that had mutated due to contact with the Chaos Emeralds, and that protected both the Emerald Shrine and the other Chao that lived there. Knuckles guards them as well as the Master Emerald. Tikal found Chaos and the Chao in her ancient Echidna family. She loved them and cared for them, but her father found out about them and wanted the power of the Emeralds for himself. He attacked the Emerald Shrine and tried to steal the gems, but Chaos absorbed the power of the Emeralds, became Perfect Chaos, and destroyed the Echidnas. Tikal appealed to the Master Emerald to seal Chaos away inside it, sealing her own spirit in the process. The Chao lived on and bred, however. This is the point at which the Echidnas took over in protecting the Emeralds. Knuckles is the Echidna that protects them in the time of the current timeline, and also the only known Echidna (until Shade the Echidna came). Angel Island was not afloat in the time of Tikal, but was instead located in the ocean near the Echidna city (now Mystic Ruins). It's possible the Floating Island was created when Perfect Chaos arose before Tikal sealed him. If this is true, the reason it does float high in the sky is most likely in order to protect the Emerald from invaders who might try to steal it (like Dr. Eggman eventually did). Another reason for the fact that the Angel island floats, could be that the Master Emerald's energy causes the island to rises high above the surface. Notes & Trivia Category:Objects Category:Emeralds